


Дамский угодник

by Ellfella



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во тьме ее мира есть только он, тот, рядом с кем сама тьма кажется светом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дамский угодник

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru/  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Они танцуют. Изысканные движения, утонченная музыка — и все легко.  
Так легко; как во сне.  
Пролить кровь, выварить плоть и жир, отделить мясо от костей, а из них вырезать амулеты — как из костей Великого Левиафана. Именно так дается его сила. Сила свыше.  
Они танцуют — его руки так нежны; она не видела, но по крикам его жертв могла угадать — так же нежно, но уверенно он сжимает рукоять клинка. Ни спешки, ни ожесточения, ни лишних движений.  
Оружие любит его — настолько, что невинные на первый взгляд вещи становятся для него оружием.  
Он держит ее руку в своей так же бережно, как держал бы арбалет, в любой момент готовый нажать на спусковой крючок; или пистолет, или одно из этих новомодных взрывающихся устройств — столько шума... столько силы.  
Возможно, именно так он сжимает чье-то трепещущее сердце.  
Он не колеблется, когда ведет ее в танце, и ей кажется — все возвращается, как раньше, вот-вот император попросит ее руки, и она ответит отказом.  
Она уже выбрала.  
Оружие любит его; правой рукой он придерживает ее за талию, и она чувствует себя обнаженным клинком под его ладонью.  
На тыльной стороне ее собственной ладони — этой ладонью она опирается на его плечо — горит метка.  
Сначала она думала, что такая же метка есть у него, что он получил дар свыше, что он — как она.  
Но теперь, чувствуя камею на своей груди, а его руки — на своем теле, она вспоминает.  
Много лет назад, когда ее глаза видели, когда она держала спину ровно и не отделяла мясо от костей; когда ее руки добивался император, а мир был ее Абсолютом; когда дети не дразнили ее на улице, когда ее домом не были улицы чумного города, а птички не сбегались по ее зову отовсюду, чтобы забрать то, в чем она более не нуждалась; когда она звала себя Вера Морэй, а не Старая Ветошь...  
Много лет назад она услышала его зов — и стала вечна.  
Неважно, как называли его смотрители, неважно, кем считала его она и что за цель он теперь преследовал; Чужой с черными глазами или Корво Аттано, обесчещенный лорд-защитник — велика ли разница?  
У Бездны много имен, только суть остается неизменной; она узнала его не сразу.  
Он не был таким, как она. Он сделал ее такой, как он — и, если с тех пор она изменилась, он остался собой.  
Смертью.  
— Ты подарил мне жизнь, любовь моя, — шепчет она, позволяя обнимать себя, наслаждаясь прикосновениями уверенных рук.  
Он молчит, но она угадывает улыбку на его губах; кости хрустят под их ногами, кости китов, и этот танец будет вечен.  
Во тьме ее мира есть только он, тот, рядом с кем сама тьма кажется светом.


End file.
